Ignorance
by TheBloodLineCurse
Summary: Kagome accidentally heard a conversation she was not supposed to hear with Sesshomaru and Kagura. After everything is said and done between the two, she ignores everything he tries and disappears for a week. How will Sesshomaru repair the relationship? And what is Kagura planning for the one that holds Sesshomaru's attention? Told in 400 words or less.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Mr. Tashio, Sesshomaru, was standing in the hall as all his students and other students walked past. He was thinking about one student in particular as he watched them all walked by noisily.

'Kagome.' he thought as he inwardly smiled.

She was smart, confident, beautiful, and his next door neighbor. Her parents died in a car accident leaving her in her in the legal system. He was supposed to have her since her father and him worked together at this very school and he asked him to care for her. Her parents left her the apartment and money to help her get through. He moved next door to keep an eye on her. Of course she was aware of him due to the fact he was always over and she was over too. They talked about everything and anything. She ate dinner over there sometimes and stayed over as well. That had been going on for a year or two and during that time he started to fall in love with her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a light tap on the arm. He looked down to the principal, Principal Kagura, looking at him seductively but also with concern.

"Yes Ms. Kagura." He said in monotone with a stoic expression.

"Mr. Tashio." She purred.

Sesshomaru mentally growled in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumor has it

"Mr. Tashio, it has come to my attention that you have been spending a lot of time with one of the students. There's a rumor that you two are Together among other things." She stated while sliding her hand up and down his arm.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to grab her throat. He shook his head to try and adress the situation.

"You said it was a rumor correct?"

Kagura nodded.

"It is true that I have been spending alot time with her but I have no romantic feelings what so ever. I am a friend of the family. She is but a mere child and not someone I want." He lied through his teeth. Of coarse she couldn't tell since his face showed no emotion. "Are you accusing me of unorderly conduct?" He asked with slight tilt of his eyebrows.

"No, I would never. It's good that you don't. Relationships with students are forbidden. Now if you excuse me, I have get back to work." She winked with a suggestive smile.

His face never changed. He was about to walk away when he heard a cellphone beep. A suttle sniff in the air before surprise filled his face. He hadn't smelt her there at all. Turning to see the girl he loved with surprise, he wanted to wipe the hurt off her face.


	3. Chapter 3: She heard

Kagome was walking down the hallway getting to her last class when she heard Ms. Kagura call Sesshomaru. She had to walk around the corner in order to pass. And just as she was about to walk out to go when she heard Kagura say they had been spending alot time together. That had been true but they never were too chummy at school. It do no good to let everyone know that she loved the teacher all the girls liked too. They would just harass her. That was something she didn't need girls making school hard for her.

She continued to listen as Sesshomaru said how he felt about the rumor. Her chest hurt. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and hurt. 'Maybe he didn't mean it?' She thought hopefully.

'Is that so?' She thought doing her best to stay calm. Looking around the wall to see him about to leave, she silently would walk behind him. She wanted to ask if it was true but a part of her didn't want to sound childish. Walking around the corner and about to continue, she nearly squeked when her phone beeped signaling she had a message. She stopped as her eyes widened in surprise as he turned around to look at her. Putting on a smile, she tried hard but even she knew he could see the hurt. Quickly, she turned and walked away. She could faintly hear her name but ignored it as she ran.


	4. Chapter 4: Loss of words

Sesshomaru mentally groaned. Putting his hands over his eyes, he cursed every word in the book. Inuyasha would be so proud. He sighed and walked into his classroom and sat on his chair. It was amazing at how Kagura completely made him tune everything out in trying to deal with her. He didn't know what he would say when he saw her but he hoped she wouldn't smile like that again. That smile spoke volumes of her thoughts. His chest felt constricted, like some invisible boa was wrapped around his chest squeezing him for being an idiot. He would have to catch her at home or before she left.

While Sesshomaru was busy trying to figure out how to apologize to Kagome, this happened.

Kagome told Sango the whole thing. She was about in tears as she ended. Sango was surprised by how hurt she Truely was. "Sango, I'm gonna go home early. If Sesshomaru asks about me don't tell him please. Oh and have fun on your trip. Be sure to drop by after with losts of pcitures." she stated calmly.

"Alright Kagome. But promise me you'll get this cleared up sooner rather then later." Sango said taking off her glass.

Kagome nodded and walked out the school to her apartment. She put up a barrier to block her scent and presence. Sighing softly, she sat on her couch with a cup of tea and tv on.


	5. Chapter 5: Sitting

Kagome sat quietly in her apartment. She didn't want to make noise, though she knew he was still at school probably trying to find her. She didn't want to be found. She didn't want to see anyone till she figured out to do next and how to handle it. So she sat thinking. Nothing was interesting on TV anyway.

He was so blunt and serious. She didn't even have to look at him to know he had that stoic face on. Maybe she was being over dramatic but man her chest felt like caving in. She held her knees to her chest and sighed. The more she thought on it though, the more her vision blurred. Soon tears were racing down her ivory cheeks. She shook her head and looked at her phone.

School was out and she had a text. She opened the message and read it. Grunting low in her throat, she closed her phone and threw it at her other couch.

Not responding to the text that said, 'Come to me.'

She wiped her tears and went into her room and laid down for a nap.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

He checked his phone for the hundredth time in last ten minutes. Usually she responded directly after she got it but today she didn't. He sighed softly.

'Maybe he should give her time to think. Maybe he should just leave her be and-' his thoughts were interrupted by a conversation in the hallway a little ways from his classroom.

"Do you know where Kagome-chan went?" a female voice asked.

"No but I saw her crying while leaving school." said another female voice.

He stopped listening after that last bit. She cried and left school early? She was that upset? He had hurt her that much? His heart seemed to stop. His head started to spin. He never ment to hurt her. He couldn't just tell people that he loved her either. He growled in frustration. He checked his phone again and not by any surprise found no message back. Sighing mentally, he ran a clawed hand threw his silver tresses. This was going to be difficult


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet

Kagome laid down on her bed listening to the wind blow the trees. She sighed and opened her phone to text Sango but stopped when she saw her screen saver. 'Sesshomaru' she thought sadly. Shaking her head, she closed the phone. Maybe when he got home she could talk to him about it. Then again she wasn't ready to talk yet. This was so confusing. Why did it have to be like this? She loved Sesshomaru and she thought he did too but as he said she was a child. He could have someone like there principal if he wanted to and it was no secret that she liked him.

She sighed softly. There was a knock at the door.

"Kagome open up. I know your in there. Just talk to me." It was Sesshomaru.

She didn't respond and just kept quite.

Sesshomaru sniffed.

No scent.

He spread out his presence.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

He put his ear to the door.

It was quite not even a heart beat was heard.

He sighed. 'She must be hiding her presence, but her heartbeat? She must be somewhere else?' he thought as he turned away to see Kagura smiling up at him.


	8. Chapter 8: Kagura

Kagome got up quietly and put her ear to the door. She heard Sesshomaru and the new voice. 'Kagura.' she thought. It was kind of muffled but she could hear them.

"Sesshomaru-san how about we go out for drinks?" Kagura purred.

"No thank you." He stated firmly.

"Just once please. I could always come to your class after school if this is a bad time." she said tilting her head.

"No. I will have one and then I disappear." He stated in his firm tone but his eyes seemed far away.

She nodded.

Kagome was wide eyed with surprise. Her thoughts were correct. He could have her and he could keep her too. She sprinted to her bed and laid out on it and cried. After ten minutes of tears she grabbed her I-pod and turned to a depressing break up song. She cried some more and soon was asleep. It wasn't worth it to shed so many tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunk

Sesshomaru sat at the bar near his house with Kagura beside him. She was going on about work and he was just finishing his second. He figured if he had one more he could ignore her but it didn't work. He signaled for the bar tender. The man brought him another beer. He downed it no problem and sighed. Kagura watched as he order another two and drank them one after another. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Sesshomaru-san. I think you should slow down." she said with fake confusion.

This was her chance. She leaned over and rubbed his arm. He looked over at her. She leaned in and kissed his lips. He just sat there confused, drunk, and tired. He pulled away and stood. Slowly he walked out the bar leaving a very confused Kagura.

Kagura watched as he walked out. She sighed and ordered a martiny.


	10. Chapter 10: Walk

He walked home with the biggest head ache ever. It didn't help that Kagome was flying threw every thought of his. He couldn't get the picture of her with that fake smile out his head. She had put on a brave face but even then he could see through it. Then she ran from him like he was the devil himself. After, he texted her and got no reply. He even knocked on her door but everything was hidden. That's when Kagura showed up.

But here he was walking home drunk and irratated. He walked up the stairs to the second floor of his apartment. Looking next door, he hoped to hear or smell anything. Sadly nothing. With a deep sigh he unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and put his keys on the table and went into his bedroom. Pulling off his shirt, he took off his pants leaving nothing on but his boxers. He laid down with a sigh and soon was off to sleep. One thought crossed his drunken mind. 'Kagome.'


	11. Chapter 11: Afternoon

Kagome awoke to the bright afternoon sun. She turned and looked at her clock. 12:30 in afternoon. She was surprised. She didn't usual sleep that long but she shrugged it off. Slowly, she rolled off and stood. With a loud grunt, she stretched. She then walked to the bathroom. While in there she brushed her teeth and flossed. Deciding on a shower, she stripped her clothes off and started the water. The water was hot but felt good on her body. She suddenly remembered how warm Sesshomaru's embrace's was. Quickly, she shook that thought her mind.

'He has Kagura. She'll feel those strong arms wrap around her in comfort and love. He didn't love me. He just did what my father asked. Not surprising either. Him and his stupid honor.' she stuck her head under the rushing hot water and let that do her crying. After her shower she went to her kitchen and made a sandwich. She sat in her living room in her towel and ate her sandwich. As she ate she thought back on what Sango said. Maybe she should get this out of the way so she could move on. She sighed. Maybe she should just forget about it.

Shrugging, she made quick work of her sandwich. She went in her room and got dressed in a purple tank top and gray sweats. Grabbing her brush, she sat in her living room and brushed her hair to get the knots out. After she was done, she grabbed her homework and turned the TV on.


	12. Chapter 12: MIssing

**I am** **having mixed feelings about this new piece of information. My story was put in a category that makes no sense. Well to you who did put my story there, I am not forcing you to read it. I am flattered that you took the time to do that but irritated too. There are others that actually like the story. And I am guessing you like Kagura...? You seem to have a big thing about Sesshomaru and Kagome versus Kagura. Well anyway, here is the last chapter for the night. Enjoy.**

It had been a long day for Sesshomaru. Not only had he not seen Kagome since yesterday, he had a major hangover. He sat in his classroom regretting getting drunk purely out of trying drown out Kagura. He sighed and looked at his students who were taking a test, at least it was quiet. He looked back at Kagome's seat and looked away. He missed her bubbly attitude and how she was the first one done with everything.

'I wonder what she's doing right now.' he thought to himself.

The bell rang and all the students handed him there tests and left afterward. He opened his phone and held 4 until Kagomes name popped up. He pushed call and listen to it ring.

Kagome was at the store buying some fish for dinner, while she still could before he got back. She felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and up popped Sesshomarus name. She stared at it for a moment then pushed ignore and continued to look for some fish. Sesshomaru sighed as it went to voicemail.

He ended the call and waited for next class, with the end of a tiring day so close.

'Just a few more hours.' He kept telling himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Home

Kagome had just finished eating dinner and was now washing the dishes. She had catfish with a slice of lemon and rice. As she washed the dishes she hummed a song. Then words came out. And soon she was out right singing the song. She forgot she was supposed to be quite so he didn't hear her but tonight she would forget it. She put the dishes away and ran into the living room and jumping on the couch singing. She jumped back and fourth between the couches still singing.

Next door:

Sesshomaru was sitting in the bathroom in the tube in silence. His head pounded and his chest ached. He sat in the hot water, letting it relax his tired body. He was just sitting, thinking about the girl he was in love with. It was so quite it was scary. Not a noise or sound until he heard a voice. Her voice. She was singing and by the way she sounded pretty happy. He could hear her sweet voice sing and her breath catch from whatever she was doing.

'She is alive and well I can see.' He thought. Lately he had thoughts of here disappearing. He sighed and let a smile grace his beautiful features. He missed her. Deciding to get out the tub, he washed up. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into his room with one thought.

'Forgive me already.'


	14. Chapter 14: Waiting

He sighed. He looked at his clock for the fourth time in the last minute. And waited. God, he hated waiting but he loved her. Love? Hn. It was the weekend and he and Kagome usual did something together but he had texted her and called her and of corse she didn't answer. He didn't know what to do. So he waited he waited till he heard his phone beep or ring. He waited till it was her voice on the other end. Deciding to call her again, he waited on a baited breath. Hopefully she would answer.


	15. Chapter 15: Sneak

Kagome had snuck Sango in and from under his nose. The girls were sitting in her living room talking and eating popcorn.

"Have you talked to him?" Sango questioned.

"No. I don't know what to say. I mean I know he probably thinks he spoiled my crush. But I know he doesn't care since him and Kagura went out a couple days ago." Kagome sighed.

Sango went wide eyed. "Did he now?" She gritted through her teeth.

Sesshomaru wanted Kagome but he went out with Kagura. Sango pulled out her phone and looked for Sesshomaru's number. Kagome stood.

"Want some more popcorn?" Kagome asked from the kitchen.

"Sure."

Sango would use this opportunity to let Sesshomaru hear the damage. She pushed call and waited for him to pick up.

"What?" He growled through the phone.

"Listen and don't make a sound. You got that?" Sango whispered.

Another growl.


	16. Chapter 16: Anger

"So Kagome, you have any new crushes other than Sesshomaru?" Sango asked still holding her phone but it was in front of her like she was texting.

"Well, there was a really nice man from the store that asked for my number but I told him I was taken." Kagome answered.

"What of the boys at school?"

"Nah. To immature. Sesshomaru was different and he acted his age. However old that is." Both girls giggled.

On the other side the phone was a low growl. He about knocked the wall down at the mention of another touching what was his. Then he had heard of what she thought of him. He was more mature then the other sentence. A light growl slipped past his lip but he missed her voice so he kept listening. They talked about nothing particular but he didn't mind. His beast sighed in relief at her voice. He had been restless since the whole thing.


	17. Chapter 17: Bath

After Sango left Kagome decided on a bath. She stripped of her clothing and started the water. She added bubbles and went and found her favorite book. When the water was high enough she slipped in with a sigh. This felt good. It was quite in her apartment and she was thankful for the peace but a part of her missed a male presence going about in the kitchen making dinner. She sighed.

"Maybe I should clear this up do I can move on." She said out loud.

Another sigh. This was getting too hard.


	18. Chapter 18: Ready

The week was almost up and Kagome had come to a decision. She would tell Sesshomaru that is was fine for him to be with Kagura and that she would move on. They could still remain friends and hang out unless he was with or brought her. She nodded at her choice. This way they could both walk away happy. She knew he stuck around due to her father's wishes but he would be relieved of that 'duty' soon.

'No more heartache.' she thought sadly.


	19. Chapter 19: Days

Days flew by as she pondered on what to say. It was difficult to say 'you can be with Kagura and we can still be friends.' That would be a lie because in truth she didn't want to be friends, she wanted Kagura's spot but life wasn't fair and she couldn't keep crying about it. So it was best to move on and let him know it was okay.

It was the day after the week she left school in tears again. She sighed. It was raining and school was out already. She had Sango turn all her work so now it was time to get this done. She was finally ready to face him.


	20. Chapter 20: Realize

Sesshomaru was at home thinking about her. The rain had stopped for now. It had been a long time since he saw her. His chest hurt as he looked at the picture of him and her on her 16th birthday. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. He looked out the pep hole to see her and with a growl, opened it.

"Hey." she purred.

"Kagura, I do not want to be bothered." He said stepping out his door frame in his sweat pants and black beater that showed his solid body.

She grabbed him and kissed him. He stood there shocked and then a scent his nose. The door opened and there stood a awkward smiling Kagome. Kagura and him both looked at her as her lips parted from him.

Kagome was wearing a little black dress that hugged her figure nicely and black strappy heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a leather jacket. Her lips were red and her eyelids sparkled black. She smiled at the two.

"Mr. Tashio. Ms. Kagura." She said politely and walked past them silently.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Kougas number.

"Are you still coming to get me?"

'Yeah. Is he outside?'

"Yeah. I am outside."

'Alright. I'm pulling up now.'

"Great." She hung up as a nice tan Porsche pulled up.

She opened the door and slid in. Lookig at the two adults up by her apartment, she waved as he pulled off


	21. Chapter 21: Oh

Sesshomaru looked on in pure shock. The first time he saw her in days and she gets in the car with a another man. He beast roared and his blood boiled. Then there was a beep coming from inside. He looked at Kagura who was looking dazed.

"Leave. I have someone I love. I need you not." He said walking into his apartment.

Kagura was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to tell her that. She sighed. No use in crying to change his mind but she wouldn't give up. So until then she would wait. She walked away plotting.

Sesshomaru was back inside and he was looking at his phone. It was a text message from Kagome.

'Mr. Tashio. I do not mean to interrupt you with her but I apologize. It has been a while hm? Seems like yesterday we were laughing and playing. Well I finally decided that it was time for me to move on so here is to you and Kagura. We can still be friends right? You two deserve each other. I release you from duty as my gaurdian. I will not bother from now on. Now have a great time.'

His heart stopped.

His beast roared in hurt and anger. He jumped out into the night to begin his search for her before it was too late.

Kagome was at home now and had been for the last hour. She had came back after he left. The point of that was to show him she would leave them be but it hurt to see their lips together. She sighed. Her barrier was back up and she was laid out on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22: Found

He was home panting and angry. He looked all over but she was no where. A loud growl left his mouth. It was really over. He wanted to cry, to kill, to just find her but he couldn't and it angered him. He looked at the message again and pushed reply.

'No Kagome. You just have to let me explain. Let me see you again tonight please.' He responded.

Kagome had heard him panting and growling. Then her phone went off. She read the message and sighed. She looked outside to see it raining again. Slipping on a jacket and shoes, she walked outside and pushed respond. 'Sniff.' She replied.

He watched his phone light up in surprise. He read the message did so. She was so close. He sprinted outside and looked all over. There sitting on a bench was her. Her hair was wet and clung to her jacket and neck. He was speechless. Cautiously walked to her as he felt his own hair cling to him.

She looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Hi." was all she said.


	23. Chapter 23: Explain

"Hi." He replied back.

He was looking at her wet hair and face. She still had on the dress but she wore slippers. Her make up was gone but he saw a little black from the eye shadow.

"So, I have to say if you think you spoiled a young girls crush, you're wrong. You just showed me we are too different. I understand." She said looking at the sky.

"Kagome I am sorry." He said.

"It's fine. Besides it looks like your happy. You are happy right?" she asked.

"No." was all he could say.

He wanted to tell her much more but it wouldn't come out. He wanted to say those three magic words but couldn't.

She laughed.

"When are you ever happy?" She joked.

He sighed.

"Well then Mr. Tashio, its late and I'm wet. So I'll see you around?" she asked standing and walking around the bench.

She was almost past him when she felt arms snake around her waist.

"I am the happiest when your near." came his low, smooth reply.

She shook her head.


	24. Chapter 24: Name

"What is my name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mr. Tashio." Kagome responded.

He growled. She hadn't called him that ever. Even when she was younger she had never said mister to him. That was not only irratating but heartbreaking too. Did she really want to just walk away from him like it was nothing? No, he couldnt let her. This was everything to him and he would show her.

Kagome felt the vibrations on her back. She was trying to be done with this conversation but it looked like they weren't done.

"Kagome, you misunderstand..." he started but was interrupted by her.

"What do you mean I misunderstand?!" she shouted getting out of his grasp and turning to look at him. "Im trying to tell you that you can be with Kagura and I won't get in the way but no. This is hard enough and you.." she pointed her finger and caught her breath but it was soon taken from her again by his lips.

"I mean I love you. Not Kagura or any other female. I just want you." He said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"No you don't. As you said I'm a child." She said looking away. Her insecurities were beginning to show.

"I had too. I could not bare the thought of you being taken away from me and if Kagura found out who knows what she would do. I do not fear that woman but you are something special to me. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I had no idea your feelings were that strong. It about killed me this past week not to see or hold you. Not to say I am sorry and that I love you." He whispered in her ear while hugging her closely. He would make all those doubts leave her.

Kagome hugged him back let the rain pour down on them.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25: Rain

Kagome had awoken to rumble of thunder. She laid there as the lighting flashed on the bed. Then she realized something, this wasn't her bed. She tried to sit up but was stopped due to an arm. Looking down to see an arm wrapped around her middle, she sighed softly. That pale arm with maroon strips going upward was someone who was specail and had her love. Her eyes looked down at her attire. She had on a t-shirt, his t-shirt. What happened to her dress? She tried to move his arm but he growled softly and pulled her closer.

She sighed and continued to watch the rain fall letting it put her back to sleep. Dogs were alot more cuddly than her pillow.


	26. Chapter 26: Kisses

Kagome awoke again to the pale sky. Rain was still hitting the window but it more softer then when she first woke up. She looked behind her to a lump of pale skin with maroon strips. His chest was rising and falling and his eyes were open. His intense gold eyes fell to her chocolate brown eyes. She just stared at him.

"Kagome what are your plans for the day?" he asked never breaking eye contact

"Nothing. Was going to sit home and find a movie or go to the movies." She replied looking out the window once more.

"Stay here today. I need you around for a while."

"Sure." She never looked away from the window.

He frowned. Why wasnt she looking at him? Did she still doubt him? Oh that would not do!

"Kagome, I love you." He said watching her.

Her head snapped to him, her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open and she blinked repeatedly. He took the opportunity, and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. When he pulled away she mumbled "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27: How

How could anyone be better than her? She was great, powerful, rich, and cunning. Kagura thought to herself in her den. She was irratated. How could another woman steal what was hers? He was hers and she was going to make him see it, no matter what. He would love her like she loved him and she would have his pups. She could just picture it now. A big house with little Sesshomaru and Kagura's running around causing mayhem. It was a dream. He would hold her and love her like she was treasure. She smirked but then frowned.

'Who was this female?'

That was what was stopping her from having all that she desired. An anoymous female already had his attention. And not only that, he loved her! Wrong! He claimed he loved her. She had yet to see him in public with this female. Funny thing was he hadnt said anything till the neighbor girl came out and smiled at them.

Kagura shook her head. He couldnt be in love with her. Having a relationship with a studednt was forbidden. Maybe she knew who he had loved and she saw them kissing. That sounded alot more plausible than him with a little girl when he could have a woman. But Sesshomaru was never one to follow the rules. Still, it made sense that the girl was going to tell the woman he 'loved'. She would ask the little girl for her answers. She would get what she wanted.


	28. Chapter 28: Thinking

Kagome sat in his bed just thinking. She had been laying there for an hour or so just thinking. Her mind kept replaying last night. She was supposed to be at home probably crying her eyes out after they talked but no. Here she was, in his bed and t- shirt. She should have told him no and moved on but to deny her feelings and watch them kiss like that would have been heartbreaking. A sigh escpaed her and she shook her head. Kagura would defently be out for Sesshomaru's girl.

Sesshomaru watched from the door way as he sipped his coffee. She just laid there quitely and looking like a fallen angel. She was gorgoues. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her creamy legs were against her gray t-shirt covered chest. Her blue eyes looked out the window in deep thought.

'What on earth is she thinking?' he thought to himself.

"Kagome?" He said. She visible jumped and turned her eyes toward him.

"Hm?" she responded.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

She nodded and looked away.

'What is on her mind?' he asked himself again.


	29. Chapter 29: Hn

Kagura had it all figured out. She would scare the woman off and prove to him that she was the best. But first she needed to find out who it was. The girl knew. All it would take was a little presuading. She smiled and made her to his apartment. Knocking softly, she was surprised when the litte girl opened the door. Kagura gasped and backed away.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Did he not tell you I was a family friend? He just asked me to house sit." She said quickly, proud of her quick excuse.

"Right." She said in sarcasm.

Kagome sighed. "Why are you here princplal Kagura?" She asked.

"My reasons are my own little girl." She sneered.

"And what are those reasons?" Kagome asked.

"None of your concern. Listen I know you know who he loves. Tell her that if she thinks she can have Sesshomaru she's wrong. He needs a strong female like me. Heed my ?" Kagura spoke with a warning.

Kagome nodded slowly.

Kagura nodded back before walking away.

"Too bad his heart belongs to me." Kagome whispered to herself as she disappeared back into the house.


End file.
